I'm not alone
by QueenTomlinson
Summary: Jack Barakat has always had a soft spot for bassest and friend Zack Merrick but when they tell eachother how they feel can they really last in the real world? Merrikat. All Time Low.


**A/N: Oi. Hi there, so I'm still gonna finish "with my confession" like I said I have MAJOR writers block so if you guys have any suggestions on what YOU yes YOU want to happen feel free to tell me (: anyways been doing a lot of All Time Low chiz SO I wrote a Merrikat 'cause I love there bromace and ugh Jack and Zack there to cute (': I'm not sure if I'll make this a chapter story yet. Heh.**

I walked into the tour bus, tired yet pumped. Boston was filled with so much energy tonight yet being hung over from earlier I got tired quicker. A small smile grew on my face as my eyes landed on Zack, my fellow band mate, friend and the object of my affection aka I had the hots for him. What can I say, his hair so messy yet it curved his face so well, his hazel eyes always had a shine when I looked into them, you fill in the rest.

Zack was sitting on the sofa flipping through the tv channels, while Rian was sitting next to him explaining how _Jersey shore's_ Snooki gave great blow job.

Ew.

That lucky pickle.

I sat on the other side of Zack, he didn't notice me sitting by him.

I poked the side of his face gently.

"Zack Attack"

He let out a soft chuckle then turned his head looking at me.

"yes Jacko?"

My smile grew bigger as he used the nickname he gave me freshman year, also the year I started noticing my feelings for him.

"what's up? My face hurts now" he rubbed his cheek slightly still smiling.

"bored outta my mind and I'm sorry my hand hands are too much for you!" I stuck my tongue out at him he chuckled once again raising an eyebrow

"you had a luchables for dinner yesterday you're a man child!"

I shook my head laughing knowing he had got that line from the _30 minutes or less _commercial. It was partly true though, I did have a lunchables for dinner and it was fucking amazing.

"so?" I said with a shrug "I didn't want to eat Rian's death pasta" Rian looked over at me with a glare.

"Fuck you Jack" I smiled and puckered my lips as if I was going to kiss him

"Love you to Rian"

He rolled his eye groaning, Rian got up and walked to his bunk.

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked, Zack just laugh again.

"way to piss him off for the third time"

"Rian knows I kid" I smiled.

"sure" Zack chuckled. He always laughed when I was around him. I was out of character for are little; well not that little Zachary.

"So…..?" Zack smiled over at me

"so?" I looked at him confused.

I bit my lip, I've wanted to tell Zack for so long I like him, but he's always so shy and quiet I never really have a chance to tell him.

Zack was fiddling with his fingers a smile still on his face, I strechted my arm over his shoulder with a yawn.

Old school flirting. Awh yeah.

Zack turned and faced me smiling warmly my heart skipped a beat.

"Zack, I…I uh"

"yeah Jack?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"did you watch that show…..?"

"what show?"

"that show with yanno…..People"

Smooth Jack Smoooooooooth.

He laughed.

"oh yeah I've seen it, very exciting!" he said sarcastically yet his voice was still playful. I gently pushed him.

"Shush!"

"Grow up!"

"you grow the fuck up!"

He laughed again

"wow Jack"

'_stop wasting time Barakat, you love him'_

"Zack when I'm with you I don't feel so alone.

His smile faded, he looked down at his hands.

"sometimes it's better to be alone, no one can hurt you" I sighed remembering that his girlfriend broke up with him two week ago, he was a mess.

….

"_hey Zack! Where's Katie?"_

_Zack shrugged smiling at the call of her name._

"_don't know…..we we're supposed to meet here.."_

"_she'll show"_

_A few minutes later his phone went off._

'_Hey Zack we need talk…'_

_He stared at the message._

"_talk…..Jack what does she mean?" he was getting nervous, I didn't know what to tell him! When me and Holly broke up it was over the distance. _

"_um, just text her back."_

'_Where are you? /: and talk about what, babe?'_

'_I'll be there in a few mins, okay.'_

_I heard Zack sigh._

'_okay '_

"_well?"_

"_she's coming." I sling my arm over his shoulder waitng with him. Finally she showed up 20 minutes later._

"_Babe!" Zack got up wrapping his arm around her waist, she pulled away._

"_Katie?..."_

_Oh shit._

"_Zack…..i can't do this anymore."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_this! As in us! I just can't be with you you're not the one I want."_

_I swear I heard his heart break._

"_Your dumping me?..."_

"_yeah….i am."_

_His face went red._

"_Then who's the one! If I'm not it!"_

"_Jason. That's who"_

_That bitch, he ain't gonna butter your muffin, hun._

"_your dumping me for your ex?"_

"_look I don't want to talk about it just move on!" she took off the bracelet he got for her on their 6 month anniversary and threw it as his feet walking away. _

_She didn't look back once._

…_._

I grabbed his chin making him look at me.

"I-I'd never hurt you Zack"

His eyes widened.

"J-Jack…."

He leaned in some his green eyes giving me that shine.

"yeah…" I leaned in also. Zack paused inches away from my lips.

"you break down my walls, when I'm wih you I can be myself…."

I smiled big, I pressed my lips softly onto his running my hand through his hair, he gasped kissing back. Every feeling I had for him melted through my body, I felt Zack's warmth against my chest as I pulled him closer me. I didn't want this moment to end.

Zack finally pulled away his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"blushy" I poked his nose

He scrunched up his nose smiling

"I like you, Jack" I gave him a 'Say wha' look, did he just say what I think he said?

"really? I mean….Really…"

He nodded smiling.

Holy Titty Fuck.

Zack pressed his forehead against mine pecking my lips.

Finally it happened.

**A/N; well? X] to be honest I have nothing against Katie and zack I think they're cute together zack just need heartbreak. So comment and yeah [: much love!**


End file.
